Connor
by Hix101
Summary: Have you had a dream? To destroy the people who have killed your family. I have bet you have had that dream. This is the untold story of Ratonhnhaké:ton also known as Connor Kenway. M for sexual content, language and violence/gore.


Connor

An Assassin's Creed Fanfiction

M for sexual content, language and violence/gore.

Introduction:

Have you had a dream? To destroy the people who have killed your family. I have bet you have had that dream. This is the untold story of Ratonhnhaké:ton also known as Connor Kenway,

Chapter 1: Hide n' Seek

_Time passed. The child grew inside of me. __And then he entered the world. He had his father's features, but enough of me that he did not appear a stranger. In the end it mattered little. My people loved him as their own. I miss Haytham sometimes. He may have even loved me, in his own way. But his eyes... His eyes were ever fixed on the future - one in which he and his Templar brethren controlled all. My greatest fear is that one day I shall look into the face of my son and see the same dark hunger there._

-_Kaniehtí:io _

_Good morning, mother. _

_Hmmm... And what are you up to?_

_Nothing. I, uh... I was only._

Kanen'tó:kon ran into my hut. He said that he wanted to play with me and his friends.

"It will be fun!" Kanen'tó:kon said but Ratonhnhaké:ton walked nervously past his mother who nodded and warned.

"Go, but don't go past the valley." She spoke.

As Ratonhnhaké:ton and his friends went into the woods.

"What should we play?" One of them asked. "How about hide n seek?" Another asked.

As they agreed, Ratonhnhaké:ton thought, _Something is wrong but I can"t figure it out._

They drew sticks as Ratonhnhaké:ton had to go first.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked for the others and anaylzed the clues. He had found everyone.

Kanen'tó:kon went next, as Ratonhnhaké:ton hid in a haystack, a large man pulled him out and pointed a musket at him, ready to blow his brains out.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to run away from the men but was tripped by another large man. After handing his musket to another man, the one with the mustache stepped towards Ratonhnhaké:ton menacingly. After rolling Ratonhnhaké:ton over, he spoke. "You look... familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Ratonhnhaké:ton spat in his face and the man replied, "Well, that wasn't very nice."

"Let me go you brutes."

"Oh, he knows English, smart for a savage and spirited."

Ratonhnhaké:ton struggled but it was no use against the mans strength. The man began to choke Ratonhnhaké:ton.

A speech began between the 2 men.

"W_e have...questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and you can go._ "

"_Best do as he asks, child."_

" _I could snap your neck, you know. A little more pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished. You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy. But not you, it seems. No... You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind."_ "_And so I spare you, that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade, is it not?_ "

The man dropped Ratonhnhaké:ton. To the ground and he started to regain his breath.

Ratonhnhaké:ton said. "What is your name?" The man replied, "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"So I can... find you."

"I look forward to it."

Ratonhnhaké:ton then blacked out.

When he came to, he saw his village burning. Dazed but conscious, he went to find his mother.

He saw his house in flames, he saw his mother.

"Mother, it is going to be fine."

"No son. You must leave now"

"Not without you."

"It is too late for that my son. You must be strong Ratonhnhaké:ton, you must be brave."

"Stop it, STOP IT!"

"You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever. "

A man started to pick up Ratonhnhaké:ton and carry him out of the village.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HER! "

The entire longhouse began to cave in.

_I love you son..._

_The house caved in and Kaniehtí:io died from the flame._

_Ratonhnhaké:ton vowed to kill the people who had killed his mother._

_End of chapter 1_

_Next: Boston's most wanted._


End file.
